A letter for Shane's mother
by lakemountain
Summary: Shane has to leave the office in a hurry to see her mother. Meanwhile, Oliver is visiting her to give her a letter. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.
1. Chapter 1

**A letter for Shane's mother.**

* * *

Shane has to leave the office in a hurry to see her mother. Meanwhile, Oliver is visiting her to give her a letter. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

* * *

On a Wednesday afternoon at the DLO.

"Well, this letter seems to come from Florida. Norman, would you send it to the Miami office." Oliver said, handing Norman an envelope.

"What a pity. I wish one day a letter would take us to Miami," said Rita, dreaming.

"Or Hawaii. It would be really nice. Looking at the beautiful beaches under a beautiful sun." Shane added.

Oliver coughed.

"Well, next letter." says Oliver says.

That's when Shane's phone rang.

She answered, delighted, when she read the name of the caller on her phone. Suddenly, her smile closed, little by little, to let abundant tears run down her face. Shane took her bag and ran out of the office.

"Shane was crying, I hope it's not a big deal." Norman declared.

Rita's cell phone rang.

"I'm worried. We shouldn't let her go like that. I'm going to go." Oliver exclaimed.

"Wait, Oliver. Shane just sent me a message. Listen."

**Shane**: Rita, I'm sorry I left so quickly. I got a call that Mom had a serious car accident. I'm at home. I booked a plane ticket and I'm leaving tonight. I apologize again for leaving. Can you tell Oliver not to worry and that I'll make up for the days I missed. I hope Mommy will get better soon. Good luck to all of you. See you very soon. Shane.

"Let's leave her alone for now. She will give us some news."Oliver said.

Rita and Norman approved Oliver and everyone went back to work.

At the end of the day, Oliver rushed out of the office, went home, put his things down and ran out. It is 7:00 p. m.

"Yes,... Thank you very much, Rita. That's very kind of you. You'll also thank Norman. Excuse me, the doorbell just rang. That must be my taxi. Goodbye." Shane said as she hung up.

She went to the door to open it.

"Oliver?!" Shane exclaimed.

"Good evening, Miss McInerney. Do you have any more news from your mother?" Oliver asked.

Her eyes filled with tears again. Shane threw herself into Oliver's arms.

"The shock was so sudden, my... mother hasn't woken up yet. The doctors said she already needs rest. Oliver, I'm so scared." Shane said crying.

Oliver gently released her from her embrace and wiped her eyes with his handkerchief.

"Shane, it's going to be all right. You are a strong and courageous person. I'm sure your mother will regain her health as soon as you're close to her." Says Oliver said gently with a tender smile.

"Thank you for everything, Oliver." Shane said.

"Take as much time as you need. Here, and this is for your mom." Oliver declared.

He handed Shane a letter and a small box of chocolates.

"Oh, that's very kind of you." Shane declared, who had tears in her eyes.

"Give me a nice smile instead... It's much better this way. Have a good trip and take care of yourself and your mom. We're all looking forward to your return, Miss McInerney." Oliver said as he left.

Shane smiled and went home to plan her trip.

Once she arrived in Virginia, she went straight to the hospital. When she came in, her mother was always asleep. Shane, exhausted, went to her hotel. The next morning, she received a call from the nurse. Her mother had woken up and she could receive visits on Monday afternoon. Shane was delighted. She went to make some gift purchases for her sick mother. On Monday afternoon, Shane went to the hospital in room 222.

Mrs. McInerney was still a little tired but smiling.

"Mommy!" Shane exclaimed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hello, my darling. Thank you for coming in. I'm sorry I worried you.

"What about you, Mom?"

"It can be fine. I have a fracture and a few more bruises, but I'm fine."

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"I took a taxi. I was sitting on the passenger side and a car cut us off and hit my side. But, now, everything will be fine, my darling." Mrs. McInerney, said taking Shane's hand.

"Did Alex call you?"

"No. I had her doctor a week ago. She's starting to get a little better and still needs time. And you, Crackers. You seem to be blossoming. The rocky mountains are well for you, it seems. " The mother exclaimed the mother as she taking a glass of water.

"Yes, absolutely. Speaking of Denver, all my friends wish you a good recovery. And I have a little gift from my section chief." Shane said, handing her mother the box and letter.

"That's really sweet. The chocolates look delicious. I look forward to reading this letter !" She exclaimed with a smile.

She opened it and started reading.

_Dear Mrs. McInerney,_

_I wish you all the best for your health and healing._

_May these few words bring you comfort and courage._

_I'm sure you'll feel better when you feel Shane's presence at your side._

_Take good care of your health._

_Very sincerely._

_Oliver O'Toole._

"That's really sweet. You will thank him for me." She says with a smile.

"Mom, can you let me see the letter, please." Shane asked.

She smiled as she looked at the handwriting.

"Is this the Oliver you told me about ?...The one who offered you a swing and bought the land from our old Washington house." Mrs. McInerney asked

"Yes, it's him, exactly." Shane replied.

"And you're in love with him, aren't you?"

"No, not at all... Well... Actually, yes, I am, since I met him." Shane exclaimed, as she began to blush.

"It could be seen from the way you look at the letter. " Mrs. McInerney said with a little smile.

"He is a very kind and generous person. Norman and Rita are adorable too. We are a real family. We help and support each other. And you know what, Mom, what I appreciate most is delivering the letters. Every day, people give us a part of their lives, and it is up to us to help them. It's the best job in the world." Shane says.

"That's wonderful, Shane. I'm very happy to hear that. And I'm glad you came to see me."Ms. McInerney declared.

A few days later, Ms. McInerney was able to return home. Shane returned to Denver sometime later. Rita knew when, she had to go home.

As Shane arrived at the office one afternoon, she saw a nice surprise.

A banner with writing: Welcome to the house. And in front of her, Norman, Rita and Oliver smiling at her.

Not the End.

**Author's note 1: I decided to write another ending to this story. The end is in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! I wasn't expecting such a welcome. Thanks all of you." Shane exclaimed.

"Shane, how's your mom?" Rita asked

"She's already doing much better and has gone home. My mom thanks you all for your healing wishes." Shane answered.

"That's great Shane! Well, see you tomorrow. Let's go Norman." Rita exclaimed.

Before going out, she winked at her friend.

"Uh... I'm coming... Have a good evening. Where are we going? We can dinner in a Mediterranean restaurant?" Norman suggested before leaving the office.

" They are both surprising and form a beautiful duo. "Shane laughed.

"We've been waiting for you to come back, Miss McInerney. Of course, we delivered letters while you were away, but with your skills, we would have delivered more. I still think about what I said the night I gave you that porch swing. I guess I didn't even realize what a huge hole I had in my... department until you came to fill it." Oliver added with a smile.

"Thank you very much. Speaking of letters, I have one for you." Shane said as she walked up to him and handed him a letter.

Surprised, the postal detective opened his eyes.

"Oliver, you look surprised. Is everything okay?" Shane asked.

"It's just that I usually send a lot of letters. I'm not used to getting a lot of letters. But I can't wait to read what's in it." He said with a smile.

As he opened the letter, a radiant smile appeared on his face. He read the letter silently.

_Dear Mr. Oliver O'Toole,_

_I would like to thank you for your warm and beautiful letter._

_Upon reading your letter, I immediately knew that you are a loyal and trustworthy person._

_As I was reading your letter, I saw a spark shining in Shane's eyes._

_I thank you for all that you do for her. Since she has been working at the Denver Post Office, she is radiant._

_Thanks to Norman, Rita and you for taking care of her and surrounding her with your friendship. You four are a beautiful family._

_Hope to meet you all very soon._

_With all my gratitude._

_Elizabeth McInerney._

"Your mother is a lovely person." Oliver said, putting the envelope in the pocket of his suit jacket.

"By the way! You'll never guess... I found the plans of my old house in Washington DC at my mother's house." Shane exclaimed.

"My goodness. This is fantastic... I think we... I can take you to dinner at the Mailbox Grill to look at the plans." Oliver suggested.

It will be my pleasure, Oliver!" Shane exclaimed with a big smile.

* * *

"Fascinating... It's a small house that has a lot of charm." Oliver remarked while looking at the plans.

"Yes, it is. I've had so many beautiful memories in this house. In the winter, my favorite place was the fireplace and in the spring, the swing on the porch." Shane added, full of nostalgia.

"What is your relationship with your mother? You hardly ever talk about it. Forgive my rudeness." Oliver remarked.

"I get along very well with my mother. I love her very much. But sometimes when it comes to my dad, I feel like she wants to avoid certain topics." Shane admitted.

"You don't think your mom is trying to protect you, like my dad did with me. I realized that he always made sure I wasn't sad or unhappy. I think your mother's first concern is for your well-being, Miss McInerney. And she always sends you a message: A box of macaroons for your birthday, a card for Valentine's Day or roses". The postal detective explains.

"Oliver, it's amazing the ability and sensitivity you have to understand people." Shane says, wiping away a tear.

"I love helping people and you know that, Miss McInerney... As far as the house is concerned, we'll keep the plans of your original house. But the house will be bigger." Oliver declared as he folded the plans.

"But no lab in the garage for Norman," Shane added with a laugh.

Oliver smiled as he put the plans in a envelope. But a leaf fell on the floor and he rushed to pick it up.

I'm sorry," he said. I'm sorry... But that's the Potomac River..." Oliver exclaimed, surprised.

" Yes. It's an oil painting I did when I left home to go to university to study art history. I really like landscape paintings."

"It's very beautiful... Next weekend, my father, Norman and Rita and I are planing a picnic in Boulder Creek. You think you'll be able to do another masterpiece like this." Oliver remarked with a smile.

"Absolutely, Mr. O'Toole... And I could even float on an inner tube in Boulder Creek, just like when you were a kid. You've got competition, Oliver."

The postal detective laughs.

Shane had never seen him so relaxed.

"So why not take a walk. I can assure you, Miss McInerney, I will never let you down. I'll always be here." Oliver said with a smile.

Shane raised her eyebrows, surprised by this statement, full of meaning and significance. She knew it, Oliver always used well-chosen words and he was always sincere.

"Thank you very much Oliver... Cheers!" Shane exclaimed, smiling, as she toasted with him.

The end.

* * *

**Author's note 2 : Thank you all for reading this story. Have a nice weekend.**


End file.
